


Infinity

by bearclaws



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearclaws/pseuds/bearclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was Tony Stark, he was Iron Man, and he always won. But Thor was different.</i>
</p><p>Tony hates to lose, and loves to turn everything into a competition. But maybe he needs to learn what winning really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity

The first time, they drew. 

He was Tony Stark, he was Iron Man, and he always won. But Thor was different. Thor was, well, he was a _god_ , and his immeasurable strength was thrilling. But Captain Partypooper just had to swoop in and interrupt them right when it was getting interesting, didn't he? 

But Tony knew it wasn't the end. He hadn't lost, not yet. He always won. 

So Tony Stark decided he was going to conquer Thor, one way or another. He needed to test himself against the god of thunder, needed to see who would win. Maybe Thor could best him in a physical fight, but a battle of will, of power, of seduction? No. Tony had lost this first battle but he would win the war. 

He was going to defeat a god, and enjoy every last bit of the process. He _would_ win. 

*

He won the second time. Oh yes, he won. 

The room was dim, the air heavy with anticipation. Tony brought his head close to Thor's, hovering his lips over the god's neck. "You fall in love with the first earthgirl you meet and resign yourself to her, Thor, why? That's like going to a magnificent feast and only eating the first dish you lay eyes on." The rest of the world faded away as he closed his eyes and stroked Thor's cheek, warm and full of life, humming beneath his fingertips. "Why, Thor? Why, when there are so many others?" He punctuated these last few words with barely-there kisses up Thor's shoulder and neck, his hands tangled in Thor's hair, holding him close. "Why would you do that to yourself?" Trailing his tongue up the god's neck, over his ear, Tony felt the other man tremble beneath him. "Why?"

Thor pulled his head away, licked his lips. "When you find a dish so beautiful… you would be a fool to ignore it." The words were half-hearted, as if Thor didn't really believe what he was saying. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe. 

Tony drew back from Thor's neck and smirked in his face. "Oh, yes, of course. But that doesn't mean it has to be the only thing you eat for the rest of your life, does it?" A moment passed as he stared into Thor's eyes, brilliantly blue, and then Tony leaned in and touched their lips together. Thor's mouth was soft and betrayed his immense power, and as he returned the kiss, accepted Tony, Tony knew he had won. 

*

The third time, Tony lost. 

His face pressed into the bed, Thor fucking him hard, how did it get to this? He had thought it was over, thought he had won, but Thor was so, so angry, Tony could feel it, feel it in the bruises forming from the god's fingers digging into his hips, feel it in Thor's harsh thrusts and heavy groans, oh, yes, something had angered the man of Asgard. Thor's hands moved from Tony's hips to grip Tony's ass, hard, yanking him back on his cock, pulling at the skin, ensuring Tony would be completely covered in marks and scrapes and bruises tomorrow. 

He wondered what had happened to the man who had barged into his room mere minutes ago only to push Tony up against the wall, telling Tony that he was going to fuck him and he was going to like it. Tony didn't even have time for a snarky comment before Thor was pulling off his clothes and shoving him onto the bed. And now _this_ and Tony did like it, oh yes he did. 

The god came with a short, guttural groan and after only a few panting moments he pulled out, grabbed his trousers and left, abandoning Tony to collapse alone on the bed. Tony stared at the closed door, a feeling he didn't want to focus on writhing in his stomach. Shutting his eyes, he decided he might as well finish himself off. 

*

The fourth time Tony wasn't sure what happened. 

_I am so sorry._ Hands on cheeks, soft kisses. _Please forgive me._ Clothes dropping to the floor, two men falling on a bed, wrapped up in a world of their own. _It's okay. You can make it up to me._ Fingers brushing over skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Lips that fit so perfectly together. 

Tony looked down at the man under him, leaned over his body, kissed him, flexed his hips gently, felt Thor's soft moans against his neck and rough hands on his back, those hands so strong they could crush him before Tony even knew what was going on, because without his suit he was just a puny mortal, wasn't he? But he knew Thor wouldn't hurt him, not in a way he didn't want. He was good like that. Tony trailed kisses over Thor's neck, stroked his sides and hips, breathed in his scent. Leaning his forehead against Thor's, Tony stared into the eyes of a man from a world far away, stared through galaxies and universes. Stared through infinity. They kissed, Thor soft and yielding, their tongues dancing together. He felt hands tightening on his back. Tony closed his eyes as he shuddered and came, galaxies and universes exploding inside him.

The two lay together afterwards, shoulders pressed together. Tony looked at Thor, who smiled back, and Tony realised he had lost something completely different this time: his mind, or maybe his heart. He couldn't really tell. It felt like he had lost his whole self, like Thor had broken him to pieces and then hastily thrown him back together. But Thor's smile made him decide it didn't matter. They'd sort it out.

Wars were stupid anyway.


End file.
